The Suspicious Phone Call
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie seem to have what most people would call a perfect marriage. More importantly they have a happy and healthy family but one phone call will threaten to tear this happy family apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Suspicious Phone Call

Jackie smiled as she watched her two children playing on the living room floor. Jasmine was combing her doll's hair and Houston was playing what seemed to him to be a fun game called _look mommy, the laundry basket is on my head. _A few seconds later Houston let out a wail. He couldn't get the laundry basket off of his head. Suddenly his fun new game wasn't so fun anymore. Jackie laughed and went over and freed him. He then left the laundry basket alone and crawled over to where Jasmine sat on the floor. He tried to yank her doll out of her hand.

"No Houden." Jasmine scolded as she yanked the doll back towards her so he couldn't get it.

He then started to cry. Jackie shook her head and went and got a few of his toys from the other side of the room and brought them over to him.

"Here bud, play with these." Jackie said.

He happily grabbed one of his rattles.

"Aah." He said as he raised it at Jackie.

"Yeah, play with that." Jackie said with a smile.

As soon as she sat back down the phone started ringing. She got up off the couch after much effort. Because of her seven month pregnant belly doing most things took great effort.

"Hello." She said after she picked up the phone.

"Hi, may I speak to Nick please?" A woman's voice answered. "He's not in right now, may I take a message?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, could you tell him his girlfriend Traci called please?"

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Traci hung up Jackie stared at the phone in stunned silence, she didn't know what to think. Could the husband she has loved, honored, been faithful too, and has had children with actually be having an affair? No, this has to be some kind of a cruel prank, or a mistake, or some down right horrible person trying to cause problems in their marriage. Or possibly, an ex-girlfriend of Nick's from long ago that didn't know he's married. Jackie didn't know what was going on but she didn't want to believe what the woman had led her to believe, that Nick was cheating on her.

Having reason to believe your husband is cheating on you is bad enough but when you're pregnant and due to give birth in just a couple of short months made it even more painful, since Jackie didn't exactly feel like a raving beauty at the moment. Nick always told her she was gorgeous when she was pregnant but she would always just roll her eyes.

_Maybe he really doesn't think I'm pretty at the moment, who could blame him? Or maybe he doesn't care what I look like because he has someone else who is model-gorgeous on the side. _She thought angrily and sadly.

_Don't jump to conclusions, Nick has been nothing but a wonderful husband and an even better father, the least I can do is give him the benefit of the doubt until I have proof._ She thought to herself, hating herself for jumping to the worst conclusion.

She decided to go back into the living room and play with the kids until Nick got home.

Twenty minutes later he came home and dropped his gym bag by the door. Both of the kids went running for him.

"Hi guys." He said cheerfully with a smile on his face as he gave both of them a pat on the head.

"Hi honey." Nick said looking at Jackie.

"You got a phone call while you were out." Jackie said calmly

"From?" Nick asked.

"Your girlfriend." She said quietly.

Nick chuckled "Which one? Cath or Sara?" He asked.

"Traci." She said.

"Who?"

"Traci." Jackie repeated, as she said it she watched his facial expression, he seemed genuinely confused.

"Who's Traci?" He asked bewildered.

"That's what I would like to know." Jackie answered.

"Jackie what is going on? I am beyond confused." Nick admitted.

"When you were gone some woman called and wanted to talk to you. I said you weren't home and then I asked if I could take a message. She said to please tell you that your girlfriend Traci called. After that she hung up."

Nick looked puzzled, he had no clue who Traci was and he was bound and determined to figure out what was going on.

"Do you know anyone named Traci, an ex-girlfriend from college maybe? Anybody at all?"

"No." Nick answered.

He looked at Jackie and noticed she was on the verge of tears. He grabbed her hand.

"Jackie, you don't think for one second I'm having an affair do you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not accusing you of anything, I just wished I knew what was going on. Because of the pregnancy I don't exactly feel very attractive and having someone address you as their boyfriend didn't help my self esteem at all. It just hurt, but I did give you the benefit of the doubt, I would never want to believe that about you." She said as a couple tears fell down her face.

"Come here sweetheart." He said as he took her in his arms.

He kissed her forehead and then continued "From the bottom of my heart I promise you that I love you more than anything and that I would never betray you like that. I am going to get to the bottom of this ok?"

She nodded.

"Did you keep the number?" He asked.

"Yes, it's in the kitchen, on the counter by the phone." She said.

"Ok here is what we are going to do, I'll call the number from the kitchen phone, you listen in on the phone in the living room."

"Ok." She said.

He went to the kitchen and found the number, picked up the phone and dialed the number that she had scribbled down.

Jackie picked up the phone in the living room.

"Hi is Traci there?" Nick asked when a woman answered the phone.

"This is she."

"Hi Traci, this is Nick."

"Nick why are you talking with an accent?" Traci asked sounding puzzled.

Jackie smiled as relief washed over her.

"Traci, my name is Nick Stokes you called my house earlier claiming I was your boyfriend." Nick continued.

"Well my boyfriend's name is Nick, but his last name isn't Stokes and he certainly doesn't talk with a southern accent."

Nick laughed "It sounds like you dialed the wrong number and just by a big coincidence you reached someone's house with the same name."

"I guess I did, I am so sorry sir." She said sounding embarrassed.

"It's no problem, although my wife wasn't too thrilled when I got home."

"Oh God, I probably caused a divorce." She said.

"Nah, luckily my wife is pretty understanding."

"Good, and again I am so sorry, it really was just an honest mistake, if it would help I'll talk to your wife for you." Traci offered feeling terrible about what she had done.

"Thanks but that won't be necessary."

"Ok, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You know, I was starting to get irritated that my boyfriend never called me back, now I know why he hasn't." Traci said.

Nick laughed

"You have a good evening." He said.

"You too, thank you, and again I'm very sorry."

"No problem, goodbye." Nick said as he hung up the phone.

He then walked back into the living room. "I told you that you are the number one woman in my life." He said to Jackie with a grin.

She smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry Nicky." She said.

"No need to be sorry, I'm just glad you didn't come after me with a baseball bat or something, most women would have." He said with a chuckle as he again took her in his arms.

Jackie laughed "I couldn't do that in front of the kids." She quipped.

Nick laughed.

"Actually Jackie, you're the number two woman in my life." He said as he glanced at Jasmine who was contently trying to put together a toy puzzle in the middle of the living room floor.

Jackie smiled at him. "Well, I guess that's only fair considering you are the number two man in my life." She said as she looked at Houston who was pestering his big sister.

"I love you Jackie."

"I love you too Nick."

The End! Reviews are loved!


End file.
